deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Palutena
Lady Palutena is the Goddess of Light from the Video Game, Kid Icarus, serving as Pit's Mentor and Mother figure. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Angewomon vs Palutena (Completed by Utahraptor77) * Palutena VS Cetrion * Palutena Vs Demise * Palutena vs Eden (Completed by Ahomeschoolingroudon) * Palutena vs Elizabeth * Palutena vs. Ganondorf (Completed) * Ilias vs Palutena (Abandoned) * King Dedede VS Palutena (By MagicRock) * Palutena VS Kratos * Palutena vs. Madoka Kaname (Completed by ParaGoomba34u) * Palutena vs Neptune (Completed by Gold and Owly) * Peach vs Palutena '(Completed) * 'Princess Celestia vs Palutena (Completed by Maxevil) * Ragyo vs. Palutena (By ArachnoGia) * Palutena vs Raiden (Completed by Pikells) * Rosalina vs Palutena (Completed by AwesomeBetterhero) * Palutena vs Shinnok * Toriel vs. Palutena (By GalacticAttorney) * Palutena vs Yukari Yakumo (By SaikouTouhou) In Battle Royales * Kid Icarus Goddess Battle Royale '''Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Android 18 * Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) * Beerus (Dragon Ball) * Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Darth Sidious (Star Wars) * Gardevoir (Pokémon) * Hawkgirl (DC Comics) * Jewelina (Jewelpet) * Laphicet (Tales) * Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) * Odin * Rachel Alucard (BlazBlue) * Rias Gremory (Highschool DxD) * Thor Odinson * Zeus (God of War) History Palutena's history and motivations are shrouded in mystery. The only sure event before the start of the main story is her battle with Medusa, who was terrorizing humanity, where she turned her into a horrible monster as punishment. This backfired horribly when Medusa invaded skyworld and imprisoned her, and Pit had to come save her. Death Battle Info Background *Age: Ageless (Looks to be 22) *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Weapons: Scepter and Shield Powers and Abilities Levitation *Can be used without aid of wings *Can do so effortlessly and possibly indefinitely Staff Powers *'Projectiles:' Capable of taking many forms **Small, fast balls of light **Three balls of light in either a horizontal or vertical array; each ball firing three blasts of light **Bright, blinding light **Slow-moving, homing light **Light columns **Slow-moving halo that fires its own projectiles **'Palutena Glam Buster:' Palutena charges for a while then release a massive column of light from the Sky. **Can create metal cages and rainstorms *'Melee:' **'Angelic Missile:' Cloaks herself in light and rushes forward, like a missile **Counter-attack **Staff makes decent melee weapon *'Support:' **'Reflect Barrier:' Reflects all projectiles back at user **'Warp:' Essentially teleportation **'Light Weight:' Allows her to move at incredible speeds in conjunction with Super Speed. * Jump Glide' * Rocket Jump *Flame Claws Power of Weak-Point Exposure *Detects weak points *Made possible through "Palutena Super-Sensor" Feats *Turned Medusa into an eldritch abomination *Destroyed Hedraw's body with one Mega Laser after Pit removed two of his heads. *Has been leading her own army *Managed to nearly defeat Pit despite being possessed by Chaos Kin and significantly weakened. **Though Pit's target was never Palutena, rather the Chaos Kin above ''her. *Drew enough power to the Great Sacred Treasure's cannon to eliminate Hades in one hit. **Though this did take some time. '''Weaknesses' *Typically a non-combatant *Flighty; mind isn't always on the battle *Overestimates herself *Was possessed by the Chaos Kin before being defeated by Pit. Gallery Palutena.jpeg|Palutena's Artwork form 'Super SMash Bros. 4' Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Army Leader Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Female Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gods Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kid Icarus Characters Category:Leaders Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Royal Combatants Category:Staff Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:Greek Combatants